Nowadays, there are various nozzle caps for spraying or pouring liquid. However, these nozzle caps always have only one function, and are not very convenient for users.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,124 discloses an atomizer with air inlet valve, comprising a tip with two side ducts connecting the atomization chamber to the interior of the container so that the liquid product can be sprayed in atomized form both in an upright and an inverted position of the container. However, it does not have a dual function and structure of spraying and pouring, but spraying only.
Additionally, there are other nozzle caps, for example, there is one with a central orifice and a plurality of smaller orifices around the central orifice, to spray out liquid at any direction. However, this kind of nozzle caps may only spout out liquid in the form of water stream without atomization effect.
While in use, not only the function of pouring out liquid from a container is needed for a nozzle cap, but also the function of spraying out liquid from a container after atomized is need.
Content of the Utility Model
To resolve the above mentioned problems, the present utility model provides a two-way nozzle cap for a container, comprising of a cap body and a dip tube, wherein the cap body includes: an engagement portion engaged with the opening of the container; a hollow orifice portion provided in the top of the cap body, comprising an orifice formed on the upper part of the orifice portion, at least two protrusions provided on the inner wall of the orifice portion to clamp the upper end of the dip tube, a mixing chamber formed between the orifice and the top of the dip tube, and channels defined between the protrusions and the dip tube, and fluid communicating the mixing chamber to the interior of the container.
The two-way nozzle cap of the present utility model may spray liquid after atomization, or pour the liquid directly according to the requirement, to fulfill the different purposes of the user under different conditions. Moreover, the two-way nozzle cap further has the merits of simple structure, easy to manufacture, low cost, and wide scope of utilization.